Our Last Chance
by GleefullyGeekyWriting
Summary: David Martinez had always wanted to coach a Glee Club. After hearing about New Directions' recent disbandment, he couldn't help but to do something about it. So, Sr. Martinez gives the principal an offer she couldn't refuse to revive the Glee Club. Will they make it Nationals or fail trying? Hopefully they can, David can't afford to screw up their last chance...
1. Introduction

**Full Summary: **David Martinez had always wanted to coach a Glee Club, but never got the chance to. And after hearing about New Directions' recent dismemberment, he couldn't help but to do something about it. So, Sr. Martinez, with the help of one mutual friend, gives Principal Sylvester an offer she couldn't refuse to revive the Glee Club. Will the New Directions make it Nationals and place in the top three? Or will drama cause them to prevail? Hopefully that won't be the case because David and Holly's jobs are on the line and they can't afford to screw up their last chance...

**An Author's Note:** So here's my first fanfiction and it's a SYOC! Where to find more information on that will be posted below, so before you even think about posting a character in the reviews **(WHICH I DON'T WANT, BTW)**, at least read to give this a chance.

**AND HOLY CRAP, DANIEL FINN SCHUESTER, I JUST CAME UP WITH THAT NAME! OMG! I'M SO PSYCHIC, GAH! LOL ANYWAY...**

Enjoy! Enjoy! :D :)

_**GleefullyGeekyWriting**_

* * *

**Our Last Chance**

_Introduction_

"Look Ricky Martin," Principal Sylvester began, giving the Spanish teacher a rather annoyed look, "you can continue to get on my ever lasting nerves about the train wreck that was Glee Club but there's no use giving CPR to something that's already dead. Glee Club is at a vegetable status and it's time to pull the plug once and for all."

"They were the first runner-ups at Nationals last year, that has to mean something, right?" the passionate Spanish teacher, David Martinez, reminded to the former Cheerio coach.

"Wrong, muchacho. Second place is just first loser and I simply don't have the budget for it anymore."

"Didn't the Cheerios get their own personal gym and fitness trainer this year...in Columbus?"

"The Cheerios are bringing in the big bucks, mucho dinero, senor, ever since my black doppelganger took over my former position as Cheerio Coach. And unless you can guarantee you'll win at Nationals, which you won't-"

"Guarantee a win at Nationals?"

"No, winning at Nationals at all." Sylvester verified.

"You're just scared that they'll be as good as they were before, or even better!" David called out, his lips curling somewhat into a half smug smirk.

"Oh please, the only reason that satanic cult were even decent was because of Barbra Streisand Jr. and Aretha Franklin the second. Since they graduated and move to the big rotten apple of the Barely United States of Communism, the kids just haven't had that nostalgic funky mojo." the elderly woman lectured, though in a very serious manner despite the nicknames. "Not to mention that Jheri Curl no longer works here."

"But Sylvester, por favor, if you just-"

"Forget it!' she denied, shaking her head no. "Game over."

David sighed.

"Fine." he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Every year was the same with that bitter old principal, who had a vendetta against the Glee Club since one Mr. Schuester decided to give it life once again. But once New Directions were officially over, Mr. Schuester took a job teaching History at Carmel High. And guess who became the coach of Vocal Adrenaline?

Mr. William Schuester himself.

He didn't want to, at first, but after realizing they were offering more than double than what he was originally offered at William McKinley, he just had to take the opportunity to provide for his family; his wife Emma, who was still a guidance counselor at ol' William McKinley, and their new baby boy, Daniel Finn Schuester.

That left one David Martinez to continuously lose against Sylvester in a battle to once again give life to one former glory known as the New Directions. Emma tried her best to help but it was no use against the stubborn lady.

When he heard of the dismemberment of the New Directions from Will himself, he couldn't help but to try to do something about it. Kids out there needed something as therapeutic and friendly as Glee and now it was being canceled like a good TV sitcom while it's in the middle of its first season.

Since last year, David hadn't bothered to enter the Principal's office again to even try. There was just no convincing her.

Today was the start of the 2015-2016 school year, the second year since the disbandment of the Glee Club. Most of its former members had graduated and went on to do better things.

David Martinez walked inside the school building in a closed, long sleeve dark blue button up with black jeans, his black side bag hanging nearby his waist. Waving at all of his students and fellow employees, an unknown mutual friend had approached him, her black knee high boots clicking at the sound of each step.

"Hola, Señor Martinez. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno, más o menos." David replied, signaling with right hand. "¿Y tú, Holly Holliday?" he asked, remembering her from the Facebook group they all were a part of.

"Good, I thought you'd never ask." she verified with her signature smirk.

"You're subbing on the first day of school?"

"You're looking at the new History teacher, sweet cheeks." she corrected.

"Congratulations!"

"Gracias," she thanked in Spanish, "but I'm also here in hopes to save Glee Club. The only reason I took this job to begin with."

"Good luck." he hoped, somewhat half-heartedly as he continued to make his way to the classroom.

"What's with the frowny face?" Holly asked, following the Chilean man.

David stopped and turned to face the new History teacher. "I've tried it myself, she won't budge."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even for air." he joked.

"If I know Sue Sylvester, which I do...barely, I know that Sue likes a challenge and the occasional adrenaline rush." Holly examined from the previous experiences she had working with her as principal.

"Okay?" David realized, not sure where Holly was going with this.

"Okay? If we want to have a chance at getting Glee up and running again, we have to give that bat an offer she'd be crazy to refuse."

"I follow you, Senorita, but what could we possibly offer?"

Holly's smirk only grew wider as David's look became a bit more furrowed, questioning exactly what it was that Holly was planning to do.

* * *

"Hey babe." one Bree Harrison greeted to her boyfriend, Emilio Garcia, or as better known as Corey, as she linked hands with him in the student parking lot.

"Hey." he greeted back before the two's lips embraced for a short peck. "Senior year."

"I know and I'm so ready to make every last moment count." the African-American Cheerio Co-Captain stated with a smirk, though Corey couldn't tell if it was genuine or in her typical snarky nature.

"Uh-oh."

"Relax, I promise this year will be different. A good different."

"That's what you said last year."

"And Rebecca made it out of the hospital alright, that was just an honest, Cheerio pyramid, mistake." Bree explained. "But if you can't trust me-"

"No, I trust you." Corey reassured as the "it-couple" finally walked inside the school building. She couldn't blame the half Latin senior, though. When the dark haired boy first moved to Lima, Ohio, last year, he heard all kinds of rumors about Bree's little shenanigans over the years at William McKinley when the two first started going out and talking and what not. And she didn't bother trying to deny or hide them (anymore) and came clean, explaining to Corey that she wanted to turn a new leaf.

"Good."

As the two started walking down the hallway, Bree's eye couldn't help but to spot one familiar face by her locker, lonely yet somewhat vulnerable.

"Hey, I gotta meet up with Wilde to talk about a few new cheers at the next game, but I'll see you later?" she made up on the fly, as if she just remembered, placing her hands on her boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah, sure." Corey allowed, before the two shared another peck. "See ya, babe."

"See ya." she said back as Corey walked down another hallway, leaving Bree's evil smirk to stare at her next victim. And she didn't hesitate to approach the blue-eyed, brunette senior either.

"Hi Marley, how are you?"

Marley rolled her eyes and continued to ignore the Cheerio as she got out a few notebooks, before turning the other way. Bree couldn't help but to chase after the brunette and step right in front of her, before slapping all of her belongings on the floor.

"Hey!"

"I was talking to you, Bella Swan." Bree reminded, only in a colder tone as her right, white, sneaker slammed down on one of her notebooks.

"Get off my notebook!"

"You must be so sad that I, yet again, effortlessly steal something you hold very precious to you." Bree teased, still wearing her bitch smirk as Marley tried endless to slide the notebook under Bree's foot. "Only this time, I'm not gonna sleep with your notebook and you don't have your stupid little Glee Club to go crying back to."

"What did I ever do to you?" Marley asked, trying to keep calm, though it was evident that Bree was winning as Marley's eyes turned red, teary and a bit puffy.

"Exist." Bree answered back coldly.

"Hey Bree!" another familiar voice yelled, getting Marley and Bree to turn at the sound of it. A blonde Cheerio, who wasn't afraid to lash it out when she needed to, or when she wanted to anyway. "Enrique Inglesias told me you were looking for me."

"Did he?"

"He sure did." Kitty replied in the same fake charade that Bree was so use to using, getting Bree to slightly frown. Kitty got closer, standing on the side in between Bree and Marley.

"So why don't you take your lying ass elsewhere and go bother some other poor unfortunate soul?" Kitty asked, getting right to the point. "No pun intended." Kitty then turned to Marley, who nodded back at her.

"Why are you even acting like you care about her? I heard, you were the cause of her bulimia sophomore year. You might as well have shoved your finger down her throat."

"Like your slutty tongue with Jake?" Marley asked Bree.

"Exactly."

And with no prior warning or hesitation, Marley slapped the darker haired Cheerio. Right. In. The. Face. She moved slightly, getting off of Marley's blue notebook.

Before Bree could even try to hit the girl back, Kitty pushed Bree back, allowing Marley to get her notebook off of the floor.

"You got what was coming to you." Kitty defended, standing in front of the pissed off African-American cheerleader.

"Now step off my stuff and leave me the hell alone!" Marley yelled, getting everyone else's attention around them;

"You two think you're so badass," Bree called out, shaking her head no, "but we're not done here. Your senior year, Marley Rose, will be a living hell and I'll make sure of it!"

"Can't wait." Marley replied, before Bree ran off to begin plotting her final demise.

"I can't believe Marley gained some backbone to slap the bitch out of Bree." Kitty complimented to her old friend.

"I'm just so tired of her bullshit." Marley confessed, getting teary again. "I guess I know what the b in bitch stands for."

Immediately, the two former Glee Club members shared a laugh that lasted for a few seconds, haven't had shared one in years...literally.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Nice talking to you again, Kitty." Marley replied back, before the two headed down different hallways. Before completely departing, the two turned around and slightly smirked, before waving each other goodbye.

* * *

"Principal Sylvester." Holly greeted formally as she and David walked inside the office, twenty minutes before first period begun.

"Dear Lord, please tell me you two are in here asking for a raise that you'll never get and not about that Glee Club." Sylvester complained, throwing her reading glasses on the floor after being interrupted from writing in her daily journal.

"We want to give you an offer." David began.

"An offer that not even you could refuse."

"Continue." their employer allowed, David and Holly smirking at each other in success.

"If the New Directions don't place in the top 3 at Nationals, you have permission to fire us." Holly officially offered.

"That's it?"

"We're the only teachers here that even care about Glee Club, no one else wants to be bothered with it." David explained.

"Getting rid of us gets rid of any hope the future of Glee has." Holly added.

"Okay, what if you actually placed in the top three?"

"You add two-thousand dollars to their budget next year." David answered.

"No way in hell! Where am I supposed to find two thousand dollars?"

"You said it yourself-"

"The Cheerios are bringing in the big bucks." David finished for his partner-in-crime, smirking smugly and crossing his arms as he recited word for word what Sylvester said to him last year.

"Mucho dinero." Holly added teasingly. "Unless you're scared."

"Nonsense, Sue Sylvester isn't scared of anything. Not even death itself or Chuck Norris, my fourth cousin in law, once removed." she reassured, shooting up out of her chair and placing the palm of her hands on her desk.

"So do we have a deal?" David asked.

"You bet your ass we do." Sylvester accepted, shaking both David's and Holly's hands simultaneously. David and Holly then shared a hug and high-fived each other in celebration. "But don't think it'll be as easy as before."

"What else would we expect?" Holly asked, shrugging her shoulders as the two exited the office in total victory.

"I can't believe that actually worked." David replied. "But if we don't make it to Nationals..."

"Relax, mister, we'll make it to Nationals alright."

"We?"

"Of course, don't think you're going in on this alone. This lady's ready to kick ass this year." Holly stated proudly as the two continued to make their way down the hallway.

"Hey Mr. Martinez and Ms. Holliday, you guys seem happy." one Ryder Lynn pointed out as the two came face to face to one of the former members of the club they just revived.

"You will be too, sweet cheeks, after I tell you what we just did."

"What?"

"Your principal's giving Glee Club one last chance, amigo!" David announced.

"No way!" Ryder yelled out before high-fiving the two teachers.

"Find Jake, Marley, and Kitty and tell them to meet us in the choir room during lunch." the blonde demanded.

"Got it!" Ryder agreed to, before running off to class.

"Now what?"

"Now, we wait." Holly replied calmly with a smile before the two entered their separate classrooms.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bree whispered to herself by her locker, after witnessing what just went down between David, Holly and Ryder. In her eyes, the loser cult was coming back, which meant Marley, Kitty and the rest of the so called "losers" at school would think they were just as cool as everyone else, throwing off the social pyramid completely and ruining Bree's rule and a chance at winning Prom Queen for the rest of the Cheerios.

Something had to be done about this...

"Bree!" Sylvester yelled, sticking her head out off of the front door of her glass office.

The said Cheerio ran quickly to the office door to see what exactly what the principal could have needed with her presence.

"Yes, Principal Sylvester?"

"Glee Club is up and running again."

"I heard." the student complained, rolling her eyes in resentment.

"You know what to do?"

"Of course, Principal Sylvester." Bree reassured, her smile perking up.

"Make it happen!" Sylvester allowed before going back into her office.

"With. Pleasure." Bree stated to herself with her same, evil, smug grin, sashaying back to her locker like she owned the place.

* * *

**Okay, so, the information of the SYOC will be found on my profile, or it should be uploaded on my profile by now anyway. What do you think? Worth continuing? Or should I just delete and start over? Getting some feedback would be wonderful, especially on how I did the characters and if I did them any justice. Or maybe I did something else wrong, I don't know, if you find any mistakes with in my writing do not hesitate to let me know (in an appropriate, polite, way please, there's a difference between negative feedback and just bashing). **

**Phew! ****Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. At The Start

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:** Before everyone starts flipping out, no, characters **HAVE NOT** been officially accepted just yet (though I'm starting to separate the wheat from the chaff). And the competition between all the characters I have so far, crazy! This is gonna be a **tough decision**, but if you're still interested, give it a go. :)

And remember, the SYOC information and rules can be found on my profile and **DO NOT** leave your character in the reviews. Don't forget that if you possibly have an idea for a Warbler or a Vocal Adrenaline member, you can submit for that too, just let me know via PM, since I only got maybe one Warbler to work with. And that's all for that.

**An Author's Note:** This chapter is a bit filler-ish. Okay maybe a bit more than filler-ish but it shows how Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty reunited the New Directions, and how they might have found another potential member to join their ranks. Who? I think it's pretty obvious, but read on to see anyway. I just felt like adding on another chapter, tbh :P

Also, there are a few differences between this and the canon, TV show we all know and love:  
-In the AU verse that is Our Last Chance, Ryder actually did quit but he returned and slowly reconciled with Unique. They're on friend terms.  
-Not sure if they ever stated what grade Unique's in, but, in this story Unique had graduated (she was a junior when Marley was a sophomore, or at least that's how it is here).  
-Sugar and Joe didn't go M.I.A after Regionals and went to Nationals with New Directions. Sugar received a solo in I Love It and Joe got another solo in America. Dottie also joined ND once Brittany left (you might be seeing more of them and others).

_**ALSO!:**_** I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT, own Glee, Fox, or anything related to Glee or Fox. The songs that are to be featured in this story do not belong to me either and belong to their rightful owners. I only own Emilio "Corey" Cornelius Garcia. Thought I'd let you guys know...**

Enjoy! :D

_**GleefullyGeekyWriting**_

* * *

**Our Last Chance**

_At The Start_

First period flew by rather fast for one Ryder Lynn, the varsity football jock being pumped and excited that Glee was back. And sure, playing Football was nice and all but his sophomore year wouldn't have been as adventurous if it weren't for the other eleven students squished inside that choir room with one Mr. Schuester, despite the dramatic cat-fishing scheme with Unique and temporarily quitting the New Directions for weeks after Regionals

Surely, nothing like that would ever happen again...

Running out of Pre-Calculus, the chestnut brown haired senior scanned the halls to find one last individual to get on board.

After taking a good look around the hallways at least twice, Ryder finally found the target at their usual standing spot, crowded by a bunch of younger girls as their back leaned on a locker that didn't belong to them.

Where else would you find Jake Puckerman on the first day back at school nowadays, aside from the boiler room, the janitor's closet, the principal's office, or underneath the bleachers on the football field?

"Jake!" Ryder yelled from down the hall, running to approach Jake and the groupies.

"Sup?" the biracial basketball player asked, giving his full attention to Ryder as he literally shooed the other girls away with his hands while the girls moaned in resentment.

"Two words. Glee. Club."

"One word. Dismembered." Jake reminded, placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Three words. Not. Any. More."

"Is anymore one word?"

"That's not the point!" the dyslexic replied, getting his former friend back on track. "You know the Spanish teacher, Sr. Martinez?"

"Yeah, I got a B in his class last year." Jake reassured.

"Really?"

"Study sessions can come a_ long _way." Jake explained with a smug smirk, Ryder's face cringing.

"And remember Ms. Holliday?"

"The new, hot, History teacher who was in Glee Club sophomore year?"

"Yeah," Ryder verified with a few head nods, "they convinced Sylvester to give New Directions one last chance!"

"I don't know," Jake honestly confessed, shaking his head, "I mean, Joe, Unique, and Sugar graduated last year and I don't think anyone else would want to be interested."

"Well, we're meeting in the choir room today during-"

"We? Who's we?" Jake interrupted.

"Me, Kitty, Sr. Martinez, Ms. H, and Marley during lunch."

"Marley will be there?" Jake asked in all seriousness, after hearing the name of his ex-girlfriend, the only ex-girlfriend that he really cared about. But thanks to Bree, and the stupid idea that he "had needs", he went and messed that all up. Of course, after sophomore year, he did his best to forget about the lunch lady's pretty daughter but he could only try so hard.

"I asked them in the hallway before first-"

"I'll be there!" Jake accepted.

"See ya then." Ryder stated, offering a fist pump.

"See ya." Jake repeated, fist pumping Ryder with a smile before the two departed ways.

* * *

"I gotta give it to you, Holly, this idea might actually work." David complimented, setting up four blue cups on top of a table he had brought inside the choir room.

"These kids have music in their blood, if this doesn't work then I don't know what will." Holly explained, circling around the square, wooden table, and four wooden chairs, as she cupped her face with her right hand.

While Holly's attention taken to the table, chairs and cups, being the only pieces of furniture left inside the empty choir room, David took a look inside the glass office, only to spot a familiar blonde Cheerio by the water fountain.

"They're coming!"

"Damn."

"In the closet, Senorita, we don't have much time!" he rushed quickly, grabbing Holly's wrist as they ran inside the choir room office and hid in the closet, successfully from Kitty Wilde as she turned to take a look inside the choir room through the glass office as well.

"Wanky." Holly muttered. "Think they saw us?"

"I hope not, sssh."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty was the first to arrive to take a seat at the wooden table. Soon after, two familiar faces arrived through the choir room doorways as well.

"Jeez, I thought I was waiting for the apocalypse."

"Didn't you just get here like five seconds ago?" Ryder asked, as he and Jake also took two other seats at the table, sitting across from each other.

"Four seconds too long." Kitty complained, reminding everyone of her very diva like attitude. After all, she demanded that Kurt, of all divas from New Directions, fetch her an ice latte because hers was too cold.

"I thought you said Marley was coming?" Jake asked.

"She said she was."

"So Tiger Woods came to the choir room today in hopes to shoot another hole in one. This could get ugly." Kitty mocked a golf commentary, Jake sending angry daggers at her direction

"And why are you here? Just to bring us down again?" Jake asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not necessarily, that's just a plus for me."

"Some things never change..."

"Like your third nipple?"

"Or your bitchy at-"

"Guys!" Ryder yelled, slamming one of the blue cups down to get their attention.

"Hey guys!" Marley greeted with her signature, genuine smile and wave, taking the only seat left, which was across from Kitty.

"Hey." Jake greeted back with a genuine smile of his own and a wave. "How's your mom?"

"She's good, thanks for asking." Marley replied, the two still smiling at each other.

"Oh brother..." Kitty muttered, crossing her arms in disgust.

"Where's Ms. H and Sr. Martinez?" Marley asked the group. "And what are these cups for?" she asked yet again, taking her attention to the blue cup as grabbed hold of it. Looking inside and taking a whiff, Marley's face began to turned into a furrowed look. "Nothing inside of them."

Kitty took her cup and placed it upside down, then tapped the bottom of the cup like a drum almost.

"Well that was fun."

"Wait!" Ryder realized, before Kitty could get up. The football jock turned his cup over, then clapped his two hands together twice. He drummed on the cups a few more times, and clapped, slamming the cup back down to the table to make a beat of a very familiar song. Smiling at the realization, he performed such ritual again.

Once he finished, the rest of the former Gleeks had followed his exact movements, then handed the cup to the person on their left to start over with a new cup: Jake to Kitty, Kitty to Ryder, Ryder to Marley and Marley to Jake.

Marley couldn't help but to start singing, once a smile lit up on her face as the group continued.

**Marley:  
**_I got my ticket for the long way run_  
_ Two bottle of whiskey for the way_

Missing the sound of her beautiful voice, Jake's smile grew bigger, before he decided to pitch in with Marley temporarily.

_And I_

**Marley and Jake:**  
_Sure would like some sweet company_

Marley looked at the blonde Cheerio in front of her with a hopeful smile that she'd start singing too. It's been a while since any of the four heard any of them sing, to be honest, and they all were enjoying themselves from the looks of it.

**Marley:**_  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say?_

Kitty rolled her eyes playfully as she took the lead, as the beating and the exchanging of the cups continued, while Marley echoed and sung the harmony.

"Sounds like it's working." Holly observed, peaking through the closet door to see how things were going down. David, though, was too busy tapping his foot to the beat of the music the four were making, bopping his head up and down and smiling at the success of it all.

**Kitty (Marley):  
**_When I'm gone (When I'm gone)_  
_When I'm gone (When I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (You're gonna miss me when I'm)_

Marley, Ryder, Jake then hummed in harmony beautifully, as if the group never broken up to begin with.

**Kitty with Marley, Jake, and Ryder humming:  
**_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Without hesitation, Jake decided to take the lead vocal without anyone minding or anything as the others hummed.  
_  
_**Jake with Ryder, Marley, and Kitty humming:  
**_I got my ticket for the long way run  
The one with the prettiest of views_

He nodded at Ryder, the cause of the whole impromptu performance, to sing, to which he did so, with no questions asked and no problems.

**Ryder:**  
_Its got mountains_  
_ Its got rivers_  
_ Its got sights to give you shivers_

Ryder then playfully eyed Kitty, who decided to sing along with him while Jake and Marley echoed.

**Ryder and Kitty (Jake and Marley):  
**_But it sure would be prettier with you (prettier with you)_

It was the guys' turn to lead through the chorus while the girls backed them up. And everyone was having fun the number. No worries about senior year, where they were headed, what they were wanting to do with their life. Everything just melted away.

**Jake (Marley, Kitty, and Ryder):  
**_When I'm gone (When I'm gone)_  
_When I'm gone (When I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
_  
**Ryder with Marley and Kitty harmonizing (Jake):**  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk (Miss me by my walk)_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh (Miss me by my)_

**Ryder and Jake with Marley and Kitty harmonizing:**  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

All four of the seniors slammed their cups down on the table in unison, before clapping and cheering at how amazing they still sound together. They weren't even rusty in the slightest. Once a band, always a band, right?

"Bravo, as they say." Holly remarked as she and David finally exited the closet, somewhat scaring the kids as they entered the choir room.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Ryder asked, a smirk forming on all of their faces.

"Listening to you guys, you dirty minded children." Holly answered truthfully, Ryder laughing silently to himself.

"You guys really sound good together, and I'm glad you all could make it." David added with a smile on his face.

"Whoa Andy Garcia!" Kitty stated loudly, putting her hand up in surrender. "No one said I was re-joining the New Directions."

Marley, Jake, and Ryder sent furrowed looks to the blonde at the table. Holly and David looked at each other confused as well. It was weird, considering how much of a good time Kitty was having and all of the sudden she was backing down.

"But Kitty-" David began.

"I'm just kidding, jeez. Kitty's back bitches!" Kitty officially announced proudly, causing the adults and the seniors to laugh and cheer in excitement.

"Good, so you're all in?"

The four all looked at each other person at the table with looks of hope and determination, nodding in agreement.

"We're in." the four answered simultaneously.

"Then welcome back to the New Directions, sweet cheeks." Holly welcomed, getting the students to cheer and clap again.

"Where are the instruments?" Marley pointed out.

"Or the chairs." Jake reminded as well, as the four students glanced around, realizing that the choir room was still empty.

"All of the instruments should be on stage in the auditorium." David answered.

"And the chairs should be in basement or the storage room." Holly added, not remembering where exactly Will placed all of the belongings.

"So what are you waiting for? Vámonos, let's go chicos!" David snapped, asking for the kids to get up to get the instruments off the stage and into the choir room.

"To the auditorium!" the blonde woman yelled dramatically as the group of six headed to said destination point.

* * *

"I'll be back." Corey told everyone at his table, getting up and heading to the hallway.

"Corey!" Bree yelled after, causing the said guy to stop in his tracks in the cafeteria. "You okay?" she asked, placing her right hand on his left shoulder and caressing it comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually." he lied, before turning around to go on his way. Bree couldn't help but to stop him in his path, gripping her hands to both ends of the doorway.

"Bree, c'mon, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong!" Bree called his bluff, getting a bit angry with her boyfriend.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Corey explained, trying to get by his girlfriend.

"Did you hear something about me?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Everyone's been talking about it since first period." Corey hesitantly replied in the same hushed tone after sighing, scratching his head nervously.

"About what?" Bree asked, nearly yelling.

"You, Kitty, and Marley!" Corey answered, still replicating the same tone as the Cheerio.

"The bitch smacked me just because I accidentally stepped on her notebook and knocked her books on the ground!" Bree claimed, making the whole story rather believable, that is if you didn't know who Marley was or the kind of person Bree was.

"Why would Marley do that? She's like the nicest girl in the school!"

"You're defending her over me?" Bree realized in a scary, calm tone, crossing her bare arms together, allowing Corey to break through and run for it.

"Corey!" Bree yelled, watching the Quarterback scat down the hallway, her eyes tearing up. "Damn you, Marley Rose!"

* * *

Realizing Bree wasn't even trying to chase after him, Corey walked inside the April Rhodes Pavilion and felt the weight of his shoulders removed. The drama class teacher left the lights dimmed and the red curtains closed, hiding the other instruments that Corey was so use to seeing on stage. Usually, when Corey got angry or sad or just needed to get away, he headed to the auditorium to play the piano. Or strum out on the acoustic guitar. Or sing, or something productive that he was so use to doing back at his old school.

But that was all in the past.

Running to the stage, he found the piano in its usual spot. He played a few familiar chords and songs that he remembered as a child, which, to him, acted as a warm-up to him.

He then played a C sharp minor chord, humming out a C sharp in key.

The played chord was the chord of one of his favorite songs, so it didn't take long for him start playing the chords and keys for the piano part.

**Corey:**  
_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_ Somewhere far away_  
_ I want you back_  
_ I want you back_

His raspy and husky tenor voice had fit pretty the classic _Bruno Mars_ song well. Singing it brought back memories of what use to be, what his life use to be and what music still meant to him.

_ My neighbors think I'm crazy_  
_ But they don't understand_  
_ You're all I had_  
_ You're all I had_

Starting the chorus, Corey was unaware that the recently reunited Glee Club of William McKinley walked inside the auditorium along side their newest co-directors.

"Sssssh!" David directed in a hushed tone, placing his index finger over his lips as everyone decided to crouch or sit behind the last row of

"Who is that?" Ryder mouthed to the others, pointing at the curtains, to which they all replied with an unknown shoulder shrug.

"They're really good." Marley complimented with a smile, everyone agreeing with head nods.

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

His adlibs, high-notes, and belts were pretty impressive toward the end of the song, causing everyone's eyes to widen. He was no _Bruno Mars_ himself but the mysterious voice behind the curtains definitely had a voice of his own.

"Damn, just imagine what his org-"

"Kitty!" David whisper-yelled, reminding Kitty to be quiet as they listened to Corey play and sing, Jake, Ryder, and Holly trying their best to contain their laughter.

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._  
_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_  
_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_  
_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

After Corey finished, he nearly jumped at a sound of a few applauses.

"Excuse me, Señor, I'm Da-"

"Lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo." Corey quickly apologized in Spanish, running back stage to go elsewhere.

"Kid, wait up!" Jake yelled as the six ran toward the stage to find their mystery singer.

"Guess he decided to run for the border." Kitty muttered, though everyone could hear her as they got behind the curtains, staring at the piano. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sr. Martinez."

"It's cool." he reassured, his eyes still stuck on the piano as he patted Kitty's shoulder.

"Look!" Marley pointed out, finding a black fedora hat on the floor on the stage. "Think this might have been his?" she asked, picking it up from the ground.

"It looks familiar." Ryder remembered, eyeing the hat carefully.

"I know who it belongs to." Kitty finally realized, taking the hat from Marley and looking for a tag to spot a name. "Yup, E-G."

"E-G? Who the hell is E-G?" Jake asked, confused.

"Emilio Garcia, a.k.a Corey, soul-mate of the devil reincarnate." Kitty explained, air quoting "soul-mate" as she referred to Bree, Marley looking down nervously at the ground once she caught on to the reference.

"Corey Garcia?"

"He moved here last year with his mom." David informed Holly.

"I think we might have found our fifth member then." Holly stated with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure, Cameron Diaz and Antonio Banderas." Kitty spoke up, shaking her head.

"Why not? He's an amazing singer." Ryder defended.

"Knowing Bree, she probably could have set this up for us to fall into her little trap." the blonde Cheerio explained. "I mean, she has a way with words when it comes to the male population at this school." she continued, eyeing Jake, who looked away in guilt while Marley rolled her eyes at that reference.

"I say we go find him and talk to him about joining." Ryder stated, still going with his opinion.

"Jake?" Holly asked, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Corey doesn't seem like the kind of guy to stoop to that level, but I barely even know the guy. I'm good with whatever." Jake shrugged, not knowing exactly what the group should do.

"Well I still think there's something fishy about all of this." Kitty disagreed. "What about you, Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Kitty might be right," Marley stated, finally speaking about the topic, "but, still, Jake does have a point. Corey doesn't seem to be working alongside Bree. Whatever we do, we should be careful."

"Well we should at least give the kid a chance." Holly also added.

"I think so too. We can't reject or deny anyone before we get a chance to know them, you know?" David agreed.

Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "If we have to..."

* * *

**Translation:  
**_"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."_

**Songs Featured:**  
**-Cups (When I'm Gone)** - _Lulu and the Lampshades_ (made famous by_ Anna Kendrick_, the _Sam Tsui_,_ Kurt Schneider_, _Alex G_ and _Kina Grannis_ version on YouTube) performed by Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder  
**-Talking To The Moon** - _Bruno Mars_ performed by Corey Garcia

**Ta-da, as they say. This will probably be the last chapter before the OCs are introduced. If I don't get another submission sometime today, or a PM of someone saying they're working on theirs, I'll push the deadline earlier to Friday (for ND characters anyway). So until then, we wait. The chapter, as well as cast list (if the deadline does get pushed up earlier), should be up on that following Saturday. If it stays the same at May 6th, it'll be up on that following Wednesday or Thursday. **

**Review to let me know if you liked the chapter or not, and on how I did, feedback is very much appreciated! (positive or negative, there's still a difference between negative and bashing)**

**ALSO! I have a Tumblr link for the story already up on my profile. The characters will also be posted there, so follow me and be sure to stay tuned in case of any future polls/updates that'll come in the future. **

**That is all, people, chao! :D**


	3. The New Guys

**An Author's Note: **Cast list should be up (though not done posting a few minor characters, don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys!) Man, I hope you guys are still reading this even though your character may not have made the final cut. Major props to those who still are! This chapter will introduce some of the OCs, if not all/most. Squishing 18+ characters will be tough, but I'll try my best. If your character isn't in this chapter, they'll definitely be in the next so don't even worry about it, okay? Okay! :D

**READ THE END NOTE BTW!**

_**AND JUST A REMINDER: **** I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT, own Glee, Fox, or anything related to Glee or Fox. The songs that are to be featured in this story do not belong to me either and belong to their rightful owners. I only own Emilio "Corey" Cornelius Garcia.**_

Enjoy! :D

_**GleefullyGeekyWriting**_

* * *

**Our Last Chance**

_The New Guys_

"Thanks again for helping us move the chairs and instruments back into the choir room." David thanked the four Glee Club members properly as they set up the last row of chairs.

"Not a problem, Sr. Martinez." Ryder reassured, kicking the last chair toward the left in place to align with the other chairs in its row. Or at least attempted. The blonde Cheerio, realizing it was a bit out of place, grunted as she moved the legs to better position the red chair.

"Leave it to the dyslexic to set up a row of chairs." Kitty muttered back to Jake as she placed her arm on his shoulder, Jake sending a furrowed look back.

"Did you guys eat before you got here?"

"Well, I ate. And Miss Pencil-Thin here had a salad with a side of her mother's famous greasy tater-tots with a bottled water." Kitty replied to their female co-director.

"You watched me eat?" the former bulimic senior asked, her eyes widening as she crossed her arms.

"Don't push it, Rose." Kitty answered back, taking her attention to the ground, leaving Marley to smile to herself at the fact that the somewhat bitter, blonde cheerleader made sure she kept up her eating habits and didn't slip up.

"I already ate too." Jake replied, stuffing his pockets with his hands.

"Same." the last senior confirmed, nodding his head.

"So what now?" Marley asked, wanting to know the next step.

"Well, you guys need at least eight more members, right?"

"Positive, Señor." Holly answered in Spanish to the middle-aged Chilean man.

"Then I guess we need to get the word out..." David hinted at with a smirk, eyeing the four students who didn't exactly pick up what David was laying down. "Can you guys meet us here once school lets out?"

The four students replied with an assuring head nod, stating "yes", "yeah", or "sure" all at once with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Great! We'll see ya then! Adios!" David ended on a happy note, the teachers walking through the left doorway as the students waved goodbye and headed through the other doorway.

With only eight minutes left until fifth period began, Ryder decided to head to his next class while Kitty made her way to the ladies' restroom, leaving Jake and Marley walking down the hallway together by themselves.

"Someone's happy about Glee." Jake observed, his smile widening as he watched Marley's do the same.

"Aren't you?" the brunette asked, stopping and turning toward the biracial womanizer.

"Actually, I am."

"You should be." Marley playfully teased, before she and Jake shared a few chuckles. "A new year, new songs, new members..."

"Old memories." Jake added in a slightly deeper voice in a more romantic tone, catching the girl off guard.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked right into the mysterious abyss that was Jake's brown eyes as the two were slowly getting closer. Time seemed to have stood still at that moment and the only people that mattered were each other.

If it weren't obvious enough, Jake was going in for a kiss, his lips puckered up, his head titled to the right and his eyes closed.

"Jake." Marley finally realized, their lips almost grazing one another.

"Marl-whoa!" let out a girl that caused Jake and Marley to jump further from each other. It was none other than Violet Delgato, William McKinley's slightly less annoying (depending on who you asked), and much more attractive, female, version of JBI with her own video and web blog, The McKinley Social Tribune.

"If I was interrupting something, I can just-"

"No, you're good, Vi. I was just leaving." Jake reassured in saddened tone that only made Marley frown. Violet couldn't help but to catch it slightly. "See ya guys around." he ended, waving goodbye to the girls before he headed off to who knows where.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Marley reassured, shaking her head as the darker skinned brunette approached her. "You needed me for something?"

"Yeah!" Violet remembered, perking back up. "My sources tell me New Directions are back!"

"Sources? We just-"

"I heard you guys in the choir room after getting a drink of water." Violet verified. "I tried to ask Kitty but she kept replying with 'no comment' and 'back off sleaze'."

"That sounds like her." Marley sighed before the two girls simultaneously laughed.

"So it's true?"

"Of course! The New Directions are back!"

"Nice!" Violet exclaimed happily, stomping her feet on the ground excitingly. The senior took out her cellphone and went straight to the camera. "Any comments from the actual source herself?"

"New Directions. New mindset. Same sound." Marley playfully suggested with a proud smile into the camera lens of Violet's red I-Phone 5C.

"Love it!" Violet complimented, stopping the video. "You, Marley Rose, are an awesome friend!"

"All in the day's worth!" Marley shrugged off as the bell rang, the two heading down the same hallway to get to class.

"Now let's talk about you and Jake!"

"Vi!" Marley cried out, leaving Violet to laugh at Marley's reaction.

* * *

The second day of school had arrived, which meant it was finally time for Club Fair Day. That Tuesday was just bright and was nearly perfect as the first day of school. The occasional summer breeze blowing by, the sun shining down from the nearly cloud void sky, and the temperature being rather average for a sunny day in Lima, Ohio.

However not everything was exactly the same as it was yesterday.

This time, one Corey Garcia sulked inside the school building alone and somewhat depressed. He hadn't spoke to Bree since their argument in the cafeteria and he was pretty sure it hurt her as much as it hurt him, despite her cold, ruthless personality. Bree was just as much of a person as anyone else on the planet, she had feeling too.

"Corey!" Ryder called out from the bottom of the hallway, before the said guy could even get to his locker to start prepping for the day.

"What's up?" Corey asked, as he turned in Ryder's direction once Ryder approached him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay?" Corey agreed to in a questionable tone as Ryder directed Corey to the astronomy room, his left hand placed on his right shoulder. That classroom was always unlocked for some reason.

Corey's face took on a furrowed look as he noticed Jake, Kitty, and Marley sitting on the top of the tables.

"Sit down, amigo." Kitty insisted, pulling a chair from one of the other tables and slamming it down in the middle of the aisle of the tables hard.

"You lost this?" Jake asked, revealing the black fedora they found in the auditorium yesterday once Corey did as told.

"Uh, no, I didn't lose that at all. It's not mine." Corey denied, rubbing his hands down his leg, though everyone could tell he was lying. Even Brittany S. Pierce herself could tell if she were there to hear it.

"It has your initials in it. E-G." Marley reminded.

"That could be anyone. Eddie Guevara, Emily Green-"

"Eddie graduated last year." Jake proved false.

"And Emily's first name is actually Victoria." Marley added.

"It's not mine."

"Show us your phone." Marley immediately suggested.

"What?"

"Danos tu teléfono celular!" Kitty translated in Spanish, everyone jumping back at the fact that not only did she yell it but she yelled it with a pretty good pronunciation.

"Someone got an A in Spanish." Corey complimented, reaching for his pockets.

"Well when you have a smoking Chilean man as your Spanish teacher, what do you expect?" Kitty explained, finally getting hold of his cellphone, getting Marley to laugh and Jake to roll his eyes. After a few seconds of typing and what seemed to be endless scrolling, Kitty found a picture she was looking for, posted on The McKinley Social Tribune. "Exhibit Bey!" Kitty announced, showcasing the picture in Corey's face.

"It's me and Bree kissing the parking lot yesterday?"

"And look what you're wearing..."

"...damn." Corey reluctantly accepted his defeat, getting back his phone from the blonde Cheerio.

"I'm gonna be a bad-ass lawyer." Kitty complimented herself.

"So I'm in trouble?"

"Not at all actually." Ryder reassured.

"Not yet, anyway." Kitty added menacingly.

"Why did you take off?" Jake asked.

"I thought I was gonna get in trouble or something for being in there without permission so I ran." Corey explained, shrugging his shoulders. "What do you guys want with me?" he asked, eyeing the four fellow seniors.

"We want to give you an opportunity!" Marley subtly answered with a scheming smile.

"Of?"

"Watch for us in the courtyard today during lunch. It's a surprise." Ryder explained in somewhat better detail.

"Okay, will do." Corey agreed to, despite the amount of information he didn't know. "Wait, how am I supposed to find you?"

"Trust me, you'll find us." Jake hinted at before the four broke off in their own direction, leaving Corey to question just exactly what was going on by the doorway after he caught his hat that Jake threw in his direction.

* * *

Today wasn't necessarily everyone's second day.

Getting out of her car, Violet headed straight for the bus parking lot with voice recorder in hand.

Bus Number 14 drove into the parking lot, releasing the fifty odd students off the bus and into the jungle that was William McKinley High School. And one certain individual was the last student off the bus.

"Welcome back from the Bahamas!" Violet welcomed in open arms, hugging her camera man and friend before rubbing her fingers through his dark, curly hair. "Got the camera?"

"Like I'd forget it?" Joey replied as he took it out of his backpack. "Charged one hundred percent, we're ready to roll!"

"Great, let's go!" Violet initiated, as the only two members of The McKinley Social Tribune walked inside.

"Three, two." Joey counted down, before mouthing "one" and pointing at Violet to cue video rolling.

"Morning McKinley! I'm Reporter Violet Delgato here with camera man Joey Lambert-"

"Yello!" Joey casually greeted to the audience yet again as he turned the camera toward him, to which Violet found lame as she rolled her eyes playfully at the sophomore.

"And we're The McKinley Social Tribune, bringing you the latest drama, gossip, and news since 2013! Let's roll!" Violet initiated as the two began to stroll inside the halls of William McKinley High School.

"Day 2, year 2015, and it looks like some of the students are still suffering from PSD."

"PSD?"

"Post Summer Disorder!" Violet answered her camera man as if it was as obvious as the answer to two plus two.

"Because that's a thing..." Joey sarcastically muttered.

"It is now on The McKinley Social Tribune!" Violet argued back and advertised, her back turned, unbeknownst to her that she was about to...

**BUMP!**

"Violet, I'm so sorry!"

"Sr. Martinez! Just the guy we wanted to see!" Violet shot straight up smoothly, as if not a thing happened. "Sources and constant eavesdropping tells me you and a certain blonde teacher here are resurrecting the old glory of Glee Club."

"Yeah, me and Ms. Holliday! I loved what Mr. Schuester did with the club and how it affected those students and we're trying to do the same thing here! We just posted flyers and a sign-up sheet on the bulletin board." David spoke to the sound recorder. "So sign up and audition, we need members!" he looked into the camera, smiled with his oh so perfect teeth, then snapped and made hand pistols in a cheesy way to advertise.

"Gracias, Sr. Martinez!"

"Anytime." he assured, patting Violet's shoulder then scooting across the girl to get out of her camera shot.

"And now, we're on our way to the bulletin board to see if his attempt at reviving the New Directions will be successful!" Violet narrated into the camera, before turning and heading down another hallway.

"If you like the group so much, why don't you audition?"

"Because I can't sing to save my life, doofus!" Violet insulted, though still looking into the camera and poking her tongue out like an immature toddler.

Not knowing they were being filmed, two students were talking by the bulletin board once the cast and crew of The McKinley Social Tribune arrived. A girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes, and a taller guy with dark brown hair, blue eyes and paler skin.

"You don't have to join just because I have to." the girl replied, a bit annoyed as the guy was the second to write his name down on the list. Guess that's what happens when you start belting it out in the shower.

"What if I want to?" the guy suggested.

"And what if I told you that statement is a bunch of bull-"

"Join what?" Violet asked, letting the two know that they were being filmed and that the two were even there to begin with.

"Glee Club, the 'rents are making us." the guy finally admitted with a casual shrug. He was use to Violet's constant interviewing of the students here, while the girl constantly eyed Joey and then Violet, confused.

"Jackson Haywood, Running Back, is being forced to join Glee Club? Interesting, and you heard from us first!" Violet announced to the camera with a big smile. "And who's your friend?" she then turned to the blonde girl.

"Savannah." she replied, before Jackson could speak up. "His parents adopted me over the summer."

"Have you ever lived in Lima before? I swear I've see-"

"No, first time." Savannah quickly reassured.

"Well McKinley High, let's give a warm welcome to new student Savannah-" Violet trailed off, not knowing the girl's surname.

"Haywood, I took their last name."

"Let's give a warm welcome to Savannah Haywood!" Violet repeated into the camera, Savannah halfheartedly smiling and waving at the camera as well before quickly getting out of the camera shot and going elsewhere.

Jackson sighed. "That's Savannah." he said into the camera, raising his eyebrows temporarily before leaving Violet and Joey there.

"We'll be sure to keep you posted as to who else decides to help bring this club back to its better days! I'm Violet Delgato, signing off!"

"And we're off the air!" Joey stated, stopping the recording, while Violet was eyeing the sign up sheet suspiciously. "What?"

"There's something up with this Savannah girl. I can't place my finger on it..."

* * *

"New year, new ladies." a blond, half-Japanese junior by the name of Daniel Sato, or Danny as he was casually called, checked out, nodding at all the freshmen and new girls walking down the hallways that morning.

"Someone's desperate." Jackson called out, joining him and another new student they got acquainted with over the summer during football tryouts and practice, leaning their backs on the lockers. Tyler Michaelson, a.k.a, T.K was his name. He was about as tall Jackson and Daniel, standing around 6'1, with a caramel skinned complexion and a faded brush cut he got just a few days ago.

"I'm just saying." Danny argued in his defense. "Like this one blonde girl who rode in the parking lot on the back of some guy's bike today? Nice!"

"Isn't that-" T.K began to speak up until Jackson raised his index finger by the guy's mouth.

"Pretty hazel eyes?"

"Yeah!"

"Leather jacket, jean shorts, and a white tank top?"

"Ooh yes!" Danny nodded.

"That was Savannah riding on my bike." Jackson finally announced, T.K silently chuckling away as he watched the dumbfound expression form on Danny's face.

"His sister." T.K added. He remembered Jackson talking about it during practice, expecting a kid and not some girl who was around his age who looked pretty good in the shorts they had referred to.

"She's not your real sister." Danny defended yet again.

"She is by the state of Ohio." T.K reminded.

"Well she's not _my_ real sister." Danny joked until Jackson shot him a glance. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry."

"She still giving you the cold shoulder?"

"She gives everyone the cold shoulder for some reason and I don't even know why!" Jackson explained, getting a little mad by just thinking about it all. All he wanted to do was to just get to know the girl better. He then sighed. "Maybe she'll open up in Glee."

"Glee?" both T.K and Danny asked in unison.

"Yeah, my parents are making us join."

"I thought Ryder said they ended two years ago?"

"Apparently not." Jackson answered T.K's question. "We just checked today and they've got flyers, sign-up sheets and everything."

"Interesting." T.K noted, nodding his head as he dose off into space.

"You should join, I mean, you said to you loved to sing and play piano. Can't get into Julliard on a football or track scholarship."

"Seriously? Glee was a joke then and it still is now." Danny stated, before looking back at T.K. "And Julliard?"

"That or Manhattan School of Music. I wanna be a music professor." T.K admitted with a simple shrug on his shoulders. "You've got a point though, I'm signing up!"

"Sign up sheet's on the bulletin board." Jackson directed, handing him a black pen.

"See ya." T.K said, receiving the pen and leaving Danny and Jackson alone.

"I don't care how hot your sister is, I'm not auditioning for High School Musical." Danny reassured, Jackson's playfully glance turned into a serious death glare.

* * *

_Second day of school, I can do this_, a Lyssa Carrington told herself walking out of Bus #173 and into William McKinley, a blue pen in hand and a confident smile on her face as her cowboy boots clicked down the hallway.

Everyone was talking about all of the excitement that was Club Fair Day and the thought of it all caused Lyssa to squeal and jump like a little school girl.

But then again, being that the brunette was barely 5', more or less, she practically was a little school girl herself and a crazy replica to one former alumna who had now made a name for herself on the Broadway stage. No relation, of course, since she just moved here to Lima, Ohio with her mother.

Approaching the bulletin board, Lyssa waved and smiled at T.K, who just signed his name on one of the sign up sheets and went on his way after doing the same. Lyssa eyes sparkled and widened like a little child in a candy store who wished they could have anything they wanted. This year was gonna be different and Lyssa was take any opportunity that she had. Lego Building Club, Cooking Club, Animal Awareness Organization, Hufflepuff Pride, Aglet Inc., the possibilities were endless.

Rather than picking two or three, the junior decided to just sign up for them all. Well, not for them all, but whatever caught her eye. Animal Awareness Organization only met twice a month, Hufflepuff Pride met during homeroom and Aglet Inc. met every other Friday, she could definitely handle this.

Then she saw the Glee Club sign up sheet, her jaw dropping to the floor as her eyes widened like never before.

Slowly, but surely, Lyssa moved her pen and hovered it over the Glee Club sign up sheet, slowly signing "Lyssa Carrington" under one "T.K Michaelson".

A beep later, after smiling at how her name looked on the sign up sheet, Lyssa checked her overall pockets to find a text message on her track phone from her mother.

_**Have fun!**_

This year had to be different for Lyssa. She deserved it, but more importantly, her mother deserved it.

Lyssa took a deep breath in, with a more serious game face plastered on. Nodding at all of her signatures covering the bulletin board, the brunette then decided to strut down the hallway proudly.

That is, until Lyssa realized she went down the wrong hallway and quickly made a sharp turn around, after slightly embarrassing herself.

Guess it'll still take her a while to get use to the place...

* * *

"C'mon, sad sack, this way!" directed a blonde, somewhat masculine looking female as she dragged her brunette friend down the hallway.

"Dara, what is it?" her brunette male friend, Skylar, finally asked as he reluctantly followed her through the sea of students in the hallways who were headed to their second period classes.

The friendship between these two was a rather weird one, but it seemed to work pretty well. Sandra was the kind of gal who preferred to be alone and seemed very distant, almost untouchable to those that didn't know her. Skylar, however, was a bit more of the shy side who was a bit more emotional and decided to be distant by choice. Moments later, after one Brody Reilly managed to squeeze his way into their social bubble, the two were humorously acquainted, after a confused Skylar for once tried flirting with Sandra, only to find out that Sandra wasn't a guy and in fact a lesbian.

"They don't call it a surprise for nothing, you know." Sandra teased with half smirk as they almost reached their destination. Another swift turn down the hallway and a few steps more and the two juniors were finally standing in front of the bulletin board.

"What?"

"Look!"

Sandra shifted the boy's face so both his blue eye and brown eye would be able to catch the sight of a very specific sign up sheet.

**Glee Club**  
**Auditions Today After School!**  
**...**  
_Savannah Haywood_  
_Jackson Haywood_  
_Tyler Michaelson_  
_Lyssa Carrington _

"That explains why you're so excited!" Skylar finally realized. Sandra only ever got enthusiastic when it came to all things music, Glee obviously being an extra-curricular involved with music.

"We're auditioning!" Sandra decided for both of them, adding "Sandra Lark" and "Skylar Hendrix" to the list.

"I didn't prepare anything though!" Skylar finally realized.

"I know the guys in band, we can talk to them about your impromptu audition during lunch." Sandra reassured, glancing at the list of names on the sheet.

Before another word was said, Sandra's shoulder was introduced to another shoulder. A shoulder a year younger than Sandra's, which was a bit darker as well and bare because of the Cheerio uniform Kara Morris was wearing when she accidentally brushed past Sandra with a few other girls on the Cheerios.

"Mind watching where you're going?" she asked in a rather cold tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me-" she began to apologize genuinely, stopping in her tracks to do so.

"No need to apologize." four words spoken by none other than Bree Harrison as she sashayed from the other side of the hallway, drawing attention to herself before she arrived on the scene. "It's not her fault Tilda Swinton and David Bowie were taking up space in the hallway."

Immediately as Bree began talking, Skylar found it in his best interest to take his attention to the ground below his feet, his hands in his pockets, while Sandra's cold blue eyes stared Bree right in the face.

"If I had a dime for every attempt at an insult you tried to throw at me, I'd be the richest girl in the world." Sandra snapped back with a cold smile.

"And yet, I still wouldn't want to be you if that were the case."

"Don't you have better things to do than to patronize high school students? Like apply for colleges, spending time with your boyfriend, being nicer, or a satanic ritual perhaps?"

"Well, Ms. Lark, if you must know, being co-captain of the National reigning champions, the Cheerios, pretty much guarantees a cheerleading scholarship to most of the state universities of Ohio." Bree began to lecture, as she was so famous for doing so. "Unlike you and the eye color mutated version of Edward Cullen who have to sign themselves up for something as sorry as-" she continued, looking at the bulletin board to find their names under four others on the Glee Club sign up sheet, stopping in shock because of it.

"What's wrong Bree? Bitch caught your t-"

"Something as sorry and as pathetic as that damn excuse of a Glee Club that Mr. Schuester couldn't keep running for more than four years!" Bree repeated, only extremely pissed and frustrated at the fact that the scoreboard showed that Glee Club was kicking ass so far. The other Cheerios, sans Kara, couldn't help but to slightly laugh after Bree was finished.

"Sounds like someone struck a ner-"

"And who gave you permission to speak?" Bree interrupted Skylar, who was only quietly muttering to Sandra. "C'mon girls, we don't want to catch the disease known as loserdom."

"You wish you were that cool!" Sandra yelled down the hallway, as Bree, Kara, and the others finally decided to walk away.

"Maybe Glee couldn't be so bad." Skylar suggested with a half smirk and a shrug, while Sandra's smirk only grew prouder at realizing that such club only pissed her off.

"We should have just wiped her smile clean with a good ol' slushie facial." suggested one Cheerio as they continued to walk down the hall in a pack.

"Or we could have just apologized and-"

"Kara, for the last time, we are Cheerios! We don't apologize to anyone, they apologize their sorry asses to us! So shut up and get with the program already!" Bree complained, turning around and stopping the group of girls to confront Kara.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be a decent human being for once!" Kara muttered, though everyone could hear her.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, so you better go hit the showers or I'll hit your faces!" Bree yelled back. Kara and the others seemed way too scared to move. "Yes, all of you! Adios! I've got other things to do!" she shooed off, the girls rolling their eyes and muttering God awful comments under their breath that weren't as audible as Kara's.

Bree wasn't lying, however, when she said she had other things to do. Like report her recent discovery to her superior.

Angrily strutting down the hallway, Bree arrived in the principal's office unannounced as Sylvester was reading.

"What's the 411?" she asked, removing her glasses to talk Glee Club business.

"We're going to need to call the Show Choir Board and make a few suggestions!" Bree hinted at with her famous smirk, crossing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

* * *

"If we've got six, mentally confused, participants who wanna take a ride on the train wreck to Glee Club, do we honestly need to perform the sorry excuse of a number in the courtyard today?" Kitty complained as she was the last at the table, over hearing the conversation that Marley, Ryder, and Jake were having as lunch was taking place.

"A few more members couldn't hurt." Marley suggested.

"And we don't know if any of them can sing." Ryder reminded.

"Or dance." Jake added.

"Touché." Kitty muttered, after realizing her defeat.

"Plus, we promised Corey." Marley remembered from yesterday.

"Who is still skating on the thin ice of trust in Kitty Wilde's book!" the Cheerio added.

"Your insults aren't what they use to be." Jake honestly confessed.

"Sorry, I have better things to do with my life than to look up names of male, half-Hispanic ice skaters that resemble Bree's love-slave to later use against him. Maybe next time." Kitty replied, reminding the biracial senior exactly what she was capable.

"I'll get the band ready." Ryder suggested, nodding in their direction as they were casually testing out instruments outside with potential members by the stairs.

"Nervous?" Jake then turned to Marley.

"Heck yeah, it's been a while since I've sung in front of people."

"You'll be fine." Kitty reassured. "Because I'm here!"

"Of course." Jake muttered, as the three got up from the table after witnessing Ryder's signaling "thumbs up" with his right hand from the stairs.

The four later got in position to start off the performance. Ryder was by the stairs where the band was already propped, Kitty took a seat at another table with a few of the other Cheerios, Jake was by the doorway that connected to the cafeteria and Marley stood in the stairwell that Puck and Mercedes once rocked out in during "Empire State of Mind".

The electric guitar as well as the keyboard began to play, Ryder nodding his head to the beat of the song while sitting down on the steps.

Immediately, Ryder caught the attention of everyone in the courtyard once he began singing.

**Ryder:**  
_It's always a good time_  
_It's always a good time_

After the short instrumental that arrived after Ryder's line, the senior shot up and began dancing as planned, in the middle of the stairs, while singing his solo. His goofy yet upbeat aura kept the crowd's attention, clapping to the beat of the song as the other instruments joined in during verse one.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

Toward the very end of his solo, he pointed in Jake's direction to then turn the crowd's attention to him, which worked rather well.

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

Jake danced down the aisle of empty space between the tables, almost as if it were a soul train line, even bothering to jump off a table, flip and land perfectly before getting to Ryder, who backed him up. Kitty got up from her table to join in on the dancing as well to meet Marley by the bottom of the flight of stairs.

**Jake:  
**_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

**Jake with Ryder:**  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

**Jake and Ryder: **  
_'Cause it's always a good time**  
**_

From the stairs, Marley sung loudly as she ran down the stairs to keep the audience's attention. Kitty sung her solo as she waited for her, a big smile painted on her face.

"Are you getting this Joe-"

"Already ahead of you!" Joey interrupted, filming the performance as it took place as he sat on the table.

"I knew you were good for something." Violet complimented, patting his shoulder with a proud smile as she watched Marley and Kitty.

**Marley:**_  
Good morning and good night  
_

**Kitty:  
**_I'll wake up at twilight_**  
**

Marley and Kitty then joined hands and ran to join Jake and Ryder on the stairs in front of everyone.

**Marley (with Kitty):  
**_It's gonna (be alright)_

**Jake (Marley):**_  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
_

For four high school seniors who were dancing through a routine that Jake and Kitty helped choreography, they were rocking the courtyard pretty well. Applause from every corner and smiles on everyone's faces. Glee was back!

Arriving in the courtyard, Corey found an available seat next to a dark haired junior named Cornelia Campbell, better known as Nelia, who seemed pretty occupied with her attention toward the performance at hand.

"Whoa, they're pretty g-"

"Sssh!" Nelia silenced, before the senior could even continue, furrowing a look at her while her eyes were stuck on the four New Direction members. It didn't last long though, Corey took his attention to the four students on the stairs and enjoyed the performance so far.

**Marley, Ryder, Kitty, and Jake:**  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Sometime during the second run through of the chorus, Jake and Ryder moved to the tables on the left side of the courtyard while Kitty and Marley occupied the tables on the right side. The students were even kind enough to remove their lunches and personal belongings for them to stand on top of the tables.

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

While singing the bridge, the guys decided to have a playfully dance off with the girls across the courtyard, the guys starting first. After Ryder finished his line, he gestured to Jake as break danced and sung at the same time, mainly getting screaming and cheers from the girls.

**Ryder:  
**_Doesn't matter when_**  
**

**Jake:  
**_It's always a good time then_**  
**

On the other side of the courtyard, Marley sung her little line then pointed at Kitty, who showcased her dancing ability alongside a male freshman Cheerio, Josh Santiago, which no one seemed to mind when they received what seemed to be the same amount of screams and cheers. Kitty thanked her close friend by high-fiving him afterwards.

**Marley:  
**_Doesn't matter where_**  
**

**Kitty:  
**_It's always a good time there_**  
**

The four current Glee Clubbers got off of the tables and met up in the middle of the courtyard, Ryder singing lead while Marley and Kitty joined him for the three part harmony.

**Ryder (with Kitty and Marley):  
**_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a (good time then)_

**Jake with Crowd (Kitty): **_  
__It's always a good time (Whooo!)_

The final part of the chorus was like a huge party as many of the students decided to dance in the middle of the courtyard while the Glee Clubbers were back dancing on the stairs more freely than before. Marley and Kitty's short belts were on point as well.

"And it looks like this number was a huge success on Club Fair Day! A point for Glee Club! I'm Violet Delgato, signing off!" Violet narrated, getting into the camera shot temporarily before Joey could say anything.

**Marley, Ryder, Kitty and Jake (with Crowd)_  
_**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_(It's always a good time)_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_(We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, (_**Marley:** _Oh yeah!) oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_(It's always a good time) (_**Kitty:** _Oooh, oh!)_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, (_**Marley:** _Oh yeah!) oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

**Crowd:**_  
__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  


"See ya around." Corey saluted, jumping across the table to get to the gang.

"You too." Nelia replied back, causing Corey to shoot her another furrowed look and turn around. He wasn't expecting her to say those two words back, let alone wear a smile or any words at all.

The Quarterback shrugged it off, heading to the table that Marley, Kitty, Ryder, and Jake along with Josh were seated at, chatting about the success of the number as a whole.

"Can't wait for your audition, Josh!" Marley replied just as the freshman, multiracial Cheerio got up.

"I know." he bragged with a proud smirk, before high-fiving Kitty yet again. "See ya on the stage!"

"My protege in the making." Kitty proudly complimented. "Aside from the fact that he's gay, which the Bible frowns upon, and he's a male, he's like a water-downed mini-me in the making."

"And you just welcomed him into Glee Club?" Ryder asked, a bit worried.

"Relax, he's cool."

"Hey!" Corey finally spoke up, the four students finally realizing he was standing by their table.

"Hey Corey!" Marley greeted.

"So, what did you think, kid?" Jake questioned.

"You guys are good." Corey complimented, nodding his head.

"Good's an understatement, we were fantastic." the blonde Cheerio stated. "Or at least _I_ was."

"So, this opportunity of yours?"

"Glee Club. You in?" the resident football jock made simple for his teammate, the others eyeing Corey with anticipation as he thought things over. The first musical opportunity that Corey was ever offered since the move to Lima. He'd be stupid to say no.

"I'm in!" he agreed, Marley, Ryder, and Jake cheering silently while Kitty portrayed her best poker face.

"We're watching you!" Kitty warned. "And best believe I'll call Immigration if you slip up at the slightest."

"I was born in New York?" Corey verified.

"Likely story."

"We've got twelve members!" Marley counted on her pale fingers. "Six members on the sign up sheets, plus the five of us, plus Josh!"

"Yeah!" Ryder yelled out, high-fiving Jake, Corey, Kitty, and then Marley, before they all started cheering and clapping to their success. It was that easy.

Too easy...

* * *

"Corey!" both Holly and David called out as he arrived in the auditorium with the other four members, seated at the table propped in the middle of the chairs.

"He said yes!" Marley squealed, sitting behind the two adults in one of the chairs. Ryder, Jake, Corey, and Kitty joined her, occupying the brunette on her left and right, Jake of course, sitting in the closest seat on her right.

"Let's get this party started! Savannah Haywood!" Holly called out, cuing the blonde girl to walk out on stage.

Spotlights from different angles fell on Savannah's cropped leather jacket as she walked to the center of the stage, behind the gray microphone. Ryder, Corey, and even Jake though much more subtly, nodded in approval after getting a good look at her. Kitty rolled her eyes at the fact, and even bothered to step on Corey's foot at the reminder that even though she didn't like her, he had to be loyal to his girlfriend Bree. She also couldn't help but to feel that she looked a bit familiar, but the last name was throwing her off.

"Hola." David greeted.

"Hello." she greeted back.

"What will you be singing for us today, Savannah?"

"I'll be singing 'Maybe This Time' by _Liza Minnelli_."

"I love that song!" Marley whispered, her smile widening with excitement and anticipation.

"When you're ready, sweet cheeks."

Savannah took a deep breath, then nodded toward the band to signal that she was ready. A soft and jazzy piano and bass clarinet began to play, getting Savannah to tap her foot to the beat and rock slightly as she gripped the microphone with both of her hands, her pretty hazel eyes closed. Marley couldn't help but to rock slightly either.

The moment Savannah started singing as the soft cymbal and 808 drum joined in, everyone's eyes widened in shock. The raspiness and tone in her voice made her it a perfect fit for a song such as this.

**Savannah:**  
_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky_  
_Maybe this time, he'll stay_

Cutting the instrumental in between the first verse, Savannah wanted to get this audition over with but not rush through the song sloppily. And besides, they had others to listen to, such as her adoptive brother Jackson and his friend T.K. As she continued through the song, she was able to showcase just exactly the kind of range she had, the strength of her voice being her mid-range.

_Maybe this time_  
_For the first time_  
_Love won't hurry away_

_He will hold me fast_  
_I'll be home at last_  
_Not a loser anymore_  
_Like the last time_  
_And the time before_

The blonde's belts and ad-libs, as well as some of her high register, were very note-worthy as well, impressing the group of seven even more if it were humanly possibly. Even Kitty nodded in approval, she wasn't afraid to give props where props were due.

_'Cause everybody, oh, they'd love a winner_  
_So nobody loved me_  
_Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy_  
_That's what I long to be_

_Well all the odds are there in my favor_  
_Something's bound to begin_  
_It's got to happen, happen sometime_  
_Maybe this time, maybe this time I'll win_

For someone who wasn't in Glee Club, she held the last note as if she was already in the club for years now. The applause had began during the middle of the note that lasted for a total of fifteen seconds max. No one hesitated to stand up; even though Kitty was the last to do so, she didn't mind.

Savannah finally opened her eyes and smiled genuinely for once, gripping her hands together behind their back as she waited to see what they had to say. But she could already tell what they were thinking and feeling.

"Savannah, that was beautiful!" David complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Results will be posted tomorrow! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem, and thank you!" Savannah thanked again to the blonde director, before waving goodbye to the group as she walked backstage to go her own way.

"She was really good!" Marley complimented.

"Really good." Jake agreed, nodding, though Kitty could tell he meant a little more by that than what he said, as the adults were taking notes.

"Who's next?" Ryder asked.

"A Jackson Haywood." David replied after this time, Kitty sighing heavily and shaking her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong with Jackson?" Ryder asked, not seeing what the big deal was with his teammate.

"He's my ex, that's why." Kitty replied.

"And?" Jake asked, as if he were offended. "What about me?"

"I've learned to tolerate you over the years. And this one's normal with the perfect amount of body parts that doesn't turn me off when I'm in the mood."

"So you do have a third nipple?" Corey asked.

"No!" Jake reassured, somewhat angered by it. "You can even ask-"

"Bree?" Kitty suggested, Marley and Ryder's face cringing.

"Wait what?"

"Guess she never told you of the night she went black and apparently went back."

"It was two years ago and-"

"JACKSON HAYWOOD!" Marley yelled out, not wanting to relive that nightmare twice, Ryder silently laughing and shaking his head.

As told, Jackson arrived. The dark haired junior then stuffed his hands in his jean pockets after he waved at Corey and Ryder when he arrived on stage.

"Did it end badly?" Marley asked, turning to her left to await a response.

"No, not at all, actually." Jackson replied, Marley nervously squirming in her seat after realizing that her question echoed throughout The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. "And this is coming from the guy who got dumped." he added.

"What God awful song will you be singing in an attempt to try to win me over?"

"I'll be singing 'I Don't Want To Be' by Gavin DeGraw." Jackson shrugged off. After all, he was pretty much use to it.

"One Tree Hill!" Marley whispered to Kitty, who didn't seem to care for it or Marley's reference.

"Whenever you're ready Jackson!" Holly informed.

With a single point of his left index finger, the band knew immediately that Jackson was ready to go. Both the bass and electric guitar along with the drums started the intro, Jackson nodding his hand as he grabbed the mic with his right hand. His, what assumed to be tenor, voice wasn't as raspy as the original singer's was, but it very much had a rock-esque feel to it in order to do the song justice and it was very clear.

**Jackson:  
**_I don't need to be anything other_  
_Than a prison guard's son_  
_I don't need to be anything other _  
_Than a specialist's son_  
_I don't have to be anyone other_  
_Than the birth of two souls in one_  
_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

"He's pretty good." Marley complimented, everyone agreeing with a simply head nod while Kitty continued watching halfheartedly as Jackson went through the chorus the first time. Jake and Corey even mouthed the lyrics as Jackson sung them.

"I didn't know he could sing at all." Ryder added, still in shock.

_I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me_

His belting during the abridged bridge was what caused Holly and David's smiles to grow even bigger, as did the rest. Marley playfully pushed Kitty's shoulder in an attempt to lighten up, who responded by rolling her eyes in a joking matter, her lips curling into an actual smile as she heard the high note toward the end of the bridge.

_I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation-made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody_

"Wow!" Holly whispered to David, who again seemed too preoccupied with another good performance, as Jackson ad-libbed during the final run of the chorus, with only the piano occupying him this turn around. Jackson really seemed to put himself in the song and really seemed to relate to it rather well.

___I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me_

___I don't want to be  
Hey yeah, hey yeah  
I don't want to be  
Oooh no_

Another standing ovation was given after Jackson bowed politely, wearing his typical devil-may-care smile on his face.

"I guess singing runs in la familia. You and Savannah were great!" David complimented yet again.

"Thanks, I guess so." Jackson accepted casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Results will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board, Mr. Haywood. Thanks again!"

"Alright, have a nice day!" he finished off, waving goodbye as his adopted sister did before him.

* * *

"Tyler Michaelson!" David yelled out this time.

"I didn't know the entire first string of our football team was auditioning today." Kitty remarked quietly as the African-American student ran out on stage for his audition.

"Hi, I'm T.K, and I'll be singing _Michael Bublé's_ cover of 'Feeling Good', originally sung by _Nina Simone_." T.K spoke into the microphone before anyone could ask.

"Nice." Corey stated, being a fan of both _Michael Bubl__é and Nina Simone. _

"Show us what you're made of, kid." Holly demanded casually and playfully.

"Hit it!" T.K requested, after taking a breather.

The soft string section of the orchestra took it's cue quietly as T.K began to sing.

**T.K:**  
_Birds flying high_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by_  
_You know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_

The jazzy beat then took over, getting everyone in the auditorium to slightly rock and sway back and forth and clap their hands, Marley, Corey and Ryder were even laughing at how strong T.K's audition was from the start.

_I'm feeling good_

T.K's tenor voice had a different vocal tone that his friend Jackson's; his was jazzier, a bit softer but could get strong and belt if the time called for it, and possibly a bit more versatile. Another seemingly perfect fit in terms of voice and song, both complementing each other well like the others before him. Maybe they needed to recruit more football players for Glee?

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_  
_Sleep in peace when day is done_  
_That's what I mean_  
_And this old world is a new world_  
_And a bold world_  
_For me_  
_For me_

"Whoo!" David let out, as the key change took place, T.K's voice gradually getting stronger until he was practically belting in the mic, both of his hands locked tight on the stand and the mic itself.

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_

After the screaming and the impressive belt, his voice turned soft to finish off the song quietly, though the others couldn't wait to praise him for his good work before all of the instruments were finished and through.

_And I'm feeling good_  
_I feel so good_  
_I feel so good_

"T.K, that was amazing!" Holly yelled.

"Thank you!" T.K replied, a confident smile taking over his face as he slightly bowed at the compliment.

"Results will be posted mañana. Until then, ¡hasta luego!" David informed in Spanglish.

"Cool, see ya then!" T.K understood, shooting a thumbs up and waving before running backstage to allow the next contender to audition.

"Next is a Lyssa Carrington!" Holly announced loudly.

The small brunette took little to no time to get behind the gray microphone, her winning, confident smile taking over as she already had her hands gripped on the microphone, almost jumping up and down from the excitement of it all.

"You don't happen to have an older, snooze fest of a sister named Rachel, do you?" Holly asked, seeing many similarities between her and the alumna.

"No, I'm an only child! Me and my mom just moved to Lima!" Lyssa replied.

"I love your overalls!" Marley yelled.

"Thanks!"

"Agreed but that over-sized white top doesn't suit you or your country get up though. What sorry excuse of a thrift shop did you find that in?" Kitty spoke loudly.

"I don't remember, we move around so much. I think somewhere in Indiana. Got it at the bargain of two dollars and five cents!" she replied, looking down at her shirt then back at the group with a happy, confident smile and a "I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-think-about-my-shirt" shrug. Ryder, Jake, Corey, Holly and even Marley cooed quietly while Kitty just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defeat. David, though, laughed it off with a more casual shrug.

"Anyway, I'll be singing 'Emotions' by the _Mariah Carey_." Lyssa informed, bringing everyone back on track. "Hit it!"

Immediately, the very familiar 90's intro to one of _Mariah Carey_'s famous hits played and Lyssa was jumping around and moving about to the beat of her own drum, everyone smiling at how much fun she was having already.

**Lyssa:  
**_Yeah ooohh _  
_Hooo, ooh_

After finishing a few runs and ad-libs, Lyssa's shocking high-register was showcased once she finally starting singing the words to the song. And to think that the guys have seen it all thus far, even though they only witnessed three amazing auditions.

_You've got me feeling emotions_  
_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of_  
_Ooh, you've got me feeling emotions_  
_Higher than the heavens above_

Though Lyssa was a definite soprano, the low notes in the first verse didn't seem to be much of a problem at all, showcasing that she had a very good range to work with. Her smoky textured voice was light, agile, and somewhat reminded them of the original artist though her voice wasn't as strong of course.

_I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so  
Satisfied  
I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high_

And as Lyssa was finishing the pre-chorus, the real eye opener, the jaw dropper (literally), arrived as she not only hit the impossibly high note in her whistle register but held it for a shocking ten seconds.

"If you and her ever hit it and quit it, I swear your soundtrack will be the best selling oper-" Kitty whispered, before Corey could literally silence the blonde by covering her mouth with both of his hands. It didn't take long for Kitty to remove the boy's hands off of her face, to continue to watch Lyssa peacefully.

_It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if yo'u're real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside_

After the glass-shattering high note, Lyssa dived straight into the bridge, showcasing her good mid-range, ad-libs, then back to her higher register, Marley and Kitty raising their hands in surrender.

_Oooh, you know the way to make me lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so  
High, oh yeah, oh baby_

Ending on a last ab-lib, yet another standing ovation was given.

_Heey_

"Thank you!" Lyssa thanked with a smug grin of success.

"Alright, I give up, where did you learn to sing like that?" Holly asked.

"The comfort of my shower, I've never had lessons." Lyssa boasted, her smile widening.

"You were lovely, Lyssa." David added.

"Thank you!" she repeated. "And the results will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board?"

"You got it, sweet cheeks!"

"Awesome!" she squealed, jumping up and down in joy. "See you guys in rehearsal!" Lyssa stated before she took off running backstage.

"Someone's pretty confident." Kitty understated.

Once Lyssa made it into the hallway, she noticed by the vibration setting on her phone that someone was calling her and stopped to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"How'd it go?"_

"They loved it, Mom! It was great, you should have seen me! I'm a shoe in!" she explained, her familiar smile still on her face.

_"That's great, Lyssa!"_ her mother praised. _"When will you be home?"_

"Probably in an hour or so, if that's o-"

_"No, no, it's fine! Make friends, do your thing!"_

"Okay, bye, love you Mom!"

"Love you too sweetie!" she returned, before hanging up.

"Good job Lyssa!" she stated to herself walking down the hallway with a more genuine smile as was headed off to one of the other club meetings she had signed up for.

* * *

"We've only got three more and so far, these guys have been amazing! They each have something to bring to the table!" David analyzed as they decided to take a ten minute break to discuss the past auditions.

"Any favorites?" Holly asked the kids behind them.

"I really liked T.K's." Corey confessed.

"I don't think I have a favorite, they're all really great." Marley added.

"Agreed." Jake stated along with Ryder who nodded his head in unison with Jake's comment.

"What about you, Kitty?" David asked.

"Oh sorry, I think I became partially deaf in my left ear after Rachel Berry's doppelganger belched a high Z sharp." Kitty explained, digging into her left ear, stirring laughs from everyone else.

"Who's next?" Holly asked David.

"Sandra Lark!" he yelled.

In a gray pullover, what looked like a sequined collared shirt and jeans, the blonde, dixie short, haired girl standing around Marley's height arrived on stage with what seemed to be little to no emotion drawn on her face, when in fact, she was trying to portray her best poker face due to how nervous yet excited she was all at the same time.

"Dude's a girl?" Jake asked Ryder quietly.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Ryder asked back, to which Jake replied with a negative shake of the head no.

"I didn't even know and she flirted with me once!" Kitty added in as well, shocked by the news.

"You didn't know?" Marley asked.

"You did?" the three asked in unison.

"Yeah! We talked sometimes." Marley confessed, before waving at Sandra who replied with a head nod, messing with the bangs over her eyes and gripping her hands on the microphone

"Hello." she greeted in formal, polite tone that she deemed appropriate.

"Hi!" Holly greeted back, David waving as well. "What song will you be singing for us today, Sandra?"

"I'll be singing one of my favorite songs, 'Radioactive', by-"

"_Imagine Dragons_? I love that-"

"_Marina and The Diamonds_." she interrupted Corey, correcting him in the process.

"Good going, hermano." Kitty teased.

"Take it away." Holly insisted.

After shaking her hands for a bit and calm inhales and exhales through the nose, Sandra latched back onto the mic and the stand and nodded to the band that she was ready to go.

The keyboard synthesizer and drums were kicking off with a great start with the techno intro, Sandra actually smiling as she closed her eyes to better concentrate. Though Corey didn't know the song, from what he heard so far, it seemed pretty great.

Sandra's mezzo-soprano had a very opera-like quality to it, and it was also very heavy but could be very light and agile when she wanted to manipulate it as such, a positive to have since Glee Club covered many different genres.

**Sandra:**  
_Lying on a fake beach_  
_You'll never get a tan_  
_Baby I'm gonna leave you drowning until you reach for my hand_

And during Sandra's mid-range, her voice could take on a much darker color to it, noted when she continued with the pre-chorus.

_In the night your heart is full and by the morning empty_  
_But baby I'm the one who left you, you're not the one who left me_

Sandra then got more into the music and started rocking out, her eyes opening, getting the others to clap to the beat as she sung the chorus. And her smile couldn't help but to grow even wider.

"She sounds so much like Marina." Marley noted, Kitty agreeing with a head nod as they continued to watch.

_When you're around me, I'm radioactive_  
_My blood is burning, radioactive_  
_I'm turning radioactive_  
_My blood is radioactive_  
_My heart is nuclear_  
_Love is all that I fear_  
_I'm turning radioactive_  
_My blood is radioactive_

Her belting got the group cheering as she got to the bridge, still going strong. Pointing at Corey as the song called for it, the students couldn't help but to laugh at the fact.

_Tonight I feel like neon gold  
I take one look at you and I grow cold  
And I grow cold...  
_

Her range was wide, as seen as she hit the rather high note at the end of the bridge, her voice was flexible, they'd be stupid to say no to Sandra.

___When you're around me, I'm radioactive_  
_My blood is burning, radioactive_  
_I'm turning radioactive_  
_My blood is radioactive_  
_My heart is nuclear_  
_Love is all that I fear_  
_Ready to be let down  
Now I'm heading for a meltdown_

"Amazing Sandra, that was amazing!" Holly praised as the standing ovation was dying down.

"Beautiful." David simply put.

"Thanks!" Sandra replied, still wearing her genuine smile.

"Results will be posted tomorrow morning on the bulletin board! Thank you so much!"

"No, thank you!" Sandra insisted, before blowing a kiss and exiting stage left rather than stage right like everyone else before her.

Skylar, taking deep breaths in and out as he arrived backstage, met up with his friend as she was the final female to audition for New Directions at the moment.

"Hey!"

"Hi." he replied. "How'd you do?"

"They liked it." Sandra replied with a shrug and her same old smile. "Nervous much?" she asked, referring to his left foot and how it was tapping nervously and rapidly.

"No kidding."

"Relax, Skye, you'll do great!"

"Skylar Matthews!" Holly called for.

"Knock 'em dead." she wished, before going her own way and heading to the hallway.

A bit slower than the rest, Skylar arrived on stage, trying his best not to be so nervous as Sandra told him not before. He was able to keep his foot down though, so that had to mean something, right?

"Hi, I'll be singing 'What Now' by _Rihanna_." he introduced, figuring he might as well try to get over this.

"On your cue, Skylar." the Spanish teacher allowed.

"I l-"

"Love this song? No way!" Kitty replied sarcastically, Marley playfully glaring at the blonde beside her while Skylar was fixing his hair and clearing his throat.

Looking over at the band with his different colored eyes, the new pianist, Oliver, started the soft, happy-sounding intro, though the song was far from that, as did the cymbal. Skylar figured it was best to close his eyes not to help him concentrate but to better calm his nerves. And luckily, because of the discussion he had with the band, they were able to cut the piano intro short to get right to the point and start singing.

A bit raspy and breathy, but agile with some weight as he sung in the lower register, everyone looked rather surprised that the shy guy on stage had such a voice.

**Skylar: **  
_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat_  
_I shouldn't be crying,_  
_Tears were for the weaker days_  
_I'm stronger now, or so I say,_  
_But something's missing_

The true power of his tenor voice lied in the upper register obviously, a bit stronger and more polished, which shocked the guys even more.

"Wow." Ryder whispered to Jake, who chuckled at his friend who seemed completely in shock.

_Whatever it is_  
_It feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror_  
_Whatever it is_  
_It's just laughing at me_  
_And I just wanna scream_

His belts during the chorus were even more of a shock, Marley, Holly, and David cheering the guy on, his confidence building as he voice got stronger.

_What now? I just can't figure it out_  
_What now? I guess I'll just wait it out, wait it out _  
_What now? Oh, oh, oh, oh! What now?_

During his falsetto note during the bridge, a tear or two dropped from his still closed eyes, no one exactly knew why but figured it was for dramatic effect. Well mostly everyone, Kitty and Marley could help but listen in a little closer as his tone turned sadder and more vulnerable.

_There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all  
The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone  
'Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions  
I can't even get the emotions to come out  
Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout  
_

Skylar finally had the courage to open his uniquely colored eyes as he was wrapping up his audition piece with a few last belts and ad-libs.

_What now? I just can't figure it out_  
_What now? I guess I'll just wait it out, wait it out_  
_What now? Somebody tell me_  
_What now?_

A standing ovation worthy performance from yet another tenor singer, though Marley and Kitty couldn't help but to look at each other and feel that something was up. Where were all these juniors when Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty were sophomores?

"Skylar, you really surprised me there, bud." Holly noted with her typical smile at how talented all of these guys were so far.

"Thank you."

"You were really in touch with your emotions as well, and portrayed the tone really well. Muy bien! Good job!"

"Thank you." Skylar replied, bowing his head before scratching his chestnut brown hair.

"Results will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board in the morning, kiddo, have a good one!"

"Thanks, and you too!" he replied a bit more confidently, walking backstage then into the hallway.

Smiling at how well his audition went, the smile slowly faded as he heard a familiar sound, notifying that a certain someone had sent him a text.

_**WHERE THE HELL R U?**_

Getting all nervous and worked up, Skylar didn't hesitate to reply for a second.

_**At skool, finishing a test... :/**_

Skylar knew that was a lie, especially since it was only the second day of school, but if the certain someone were to figure out what exactly he was doing, Skylar knew there'd be bigger consequences to worry about.

* * *

"Final audition! These kids are great!" David yelled excitement, dancing a little in his seat.

"Josh is going to slay effortlessly. Believe it." Kitty announced, taking out her I-Phone and cutting on the camera.

"What are you doing?" Corey asked.

"Josh has a YouTube channel, and I'm pretty sure my little divo in the making will want to see this later."

"Thanks Kitty!" Josh spoke up, surprising everyone in the auditorium as he spoke into the microphone. "Joshua Santiago is the name, but you can all call me Josh."

"And what will you be singing for us today, Josh?" Holly asked with a playfully smile.

"I'll be singing _Beyoncé's _famous, '1+1', for my Glee Club audition today." the raven haired, multiracial, Cheerio replied, his hazel eyes gleaming in determination.

"Alright, show us what you got."

"With pleasure." he replied with a wink, the students cooing as the teachers playfully had their hands up in surrender to allow Josh to start his audition.

Josh nodded his head toward the band and twirled his index finger in the air to get this audition going. The soft acoustic guitar had Josh to slowly nod his head to better feel the emotion and what not for the song.

Josh's soulful tenor was the reason why Josh was able to be arrogant and proud of his abilities, especially the high falsetto that had Marley, Holly, and David clapping, the others smiling and laughing.

**Josh:**  
_If I ain't got nothing_  
_I got you  
__If I ain't got something, I don't give a damn  
__'Cause I got it with you_

Josh's voice was very agile and strong too as his began belting a bit, throwing up his index finger and middle finger as he sung "two".

_I don't know much about algebra but I know  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through _

_'Cause baby, we ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us so come on baby_

His notes were even higher during the second verse, and his belts continued to really wow the crowd.

"I didn't know a guy could-"

"Sssh!" Kitty hushed Ryder, as she continued to record her Cheerio teammate.

"He's like _Justin Bieber_ but he's actually talented and I can stand him." Jake whispered into Marley's ear, Marley trying her best not to laugh since it'd not only be rude but the blonde Cheerio sitting beside her would commit murder, biting her bottom lip.

_Hey, I don't know much about guns but I  
I've been shot by you, hey  
And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope  
That I'm gon' die by you, hey  
And I don't know much about fighting but I  
I know I will fight for you, hey  
And just when I ball up my fist I realize  
I'm laying right next to you baby_

_We ain't got nothing but love_  
_And darling you got enough for the both of us_

_Oooh, make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love will heal us all, help me let down my guard_

_Me, me, me, me, oh, oh  
Me, me, me, me_

His vocal runs, his voice as a whole, there was no way they could have said no to Josh either, he was guaranteed a spot! They were all pretty much guaranteed a spot, with the many talented and diverse voices that Holly and David had to work with.

Knowing that he killed that audition, Josh's slightly trouty lips curled into an arrogant smile as he bowed politely during the standing ovation, like some of the others before him. Kitty was the most enthusiastic, cheering the loudest over everyone else.

"Josh, you did a fantastic job! You really are something!" David praised, after taking a seat.

"Gracias, Sr. Martinez." he thanked genuinely. "So when are rehearsals?"

Holly laughed. "You're great, the final results will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow morning."

"And rehearsals will be-"

"Everyday, right after school, if you're lucky." David teased, answering the freshman's question.

"I'm feeling lucky." Josh replied. "If it helps, I can also play a piece on the piano or the violin."

"We've seen enough, Josh, thanks again, we'll keep that in mind." Holly reassured.

"Alright, have a nice day!" the male Cheerio finally finished, walking backstage to head to God knows where.

"Told you. Mind. Blown." Kitty told the adults as they turned.

"I think we've got our Glee Club." David replied truthfully.

"Same." Marley agreed.

"So it's settled?" Holly asked everyone, who all nodded their heads in unison with smiles. "Awesome sauce!"

* * *

"What if I didn't make the cut? Did you hear the last guy that auditioned?!" T.K stated nervously as he, Jackson, and Savannah all walked into the McKinley building the next day, anxious to see who's in and who's not.

"Relax, your audition was solid! They'd be stupid to say no!" Jackson reassured, patting his teammate's shoulder comfortingly.

"I liked it!" Lyssa joined the group of three on their right, all looking shocked as she walked alongside them. "You all had amazing auditions, I'm pretty sure we're in!" she bragged, before offering a fist pump from Jackson, to which he gave.

"Yeah, don't they need a certain number of members anyway?" Savannah reminded.

"Yeah, but who wants to be the token guy?" T.K argued.

"The guy that desperately wants to be in the club in the first place." Savannah sarcastically spat back, Lyssa and Jackson cooing over-dramatically as T.K rolled his eyes.

"It's up!" Jackson noticed, being only a mere 20 feet for the bulletin board. Nearby the bulletin board were the others who had auditioned, such as Sandra and Skylar who had just arrived from the left and Josh, who had just started to read off the list of names.

Lyssa was the first to run up the board to join the others, the other three juniors running behind her.

Soon, each and every last student who managed to audition the other day starting crowding the bulletin board closely, so other students could get through when walking by.

The eight by eleven, white piece of paper had the following typed in black ink:

**New Directions Cast List  
2015-2016**

**Directors:**  
**Holly Holliday and David Martinez**

**Returning Members:  
**Marley Rose

Jake Puckerman

Kitty Wilde 

Ryder Lynn

Everyone's eyes quickly scanned the top of the list in a mere ten seconds top.

**New Members:  
**Corey Garcia

"Still hard to believe." T.K whispered to Jackson as their eyes were stuck on "Corey Garcia".

Savannah Haywood

Jackson Haywood

Savannah smiled and nodded proudly at the fact once she found her name under "New Members", even though Jackson's parents were making her join. Jackson even offered a high five once he found his name as well, Savannah surprisingly giving him one as their right hands made their first high five ever.

T.K Michaelson

Lyssa Carrington

"Told you so!" Lyssa bragged, before fist pumping with T.K, who was relived and happy all at the same time.

Sandra Lark

Skylar Hendrix

"What'd I tell you, sad sack?" Sandra teased before taking the fingers on her right hand and massaging them in Skylar's hair, messing it up in the process as he laughed and tried to fight her off.

"Stop, please!" he pleaded playfully, since his hair was gelled perfectly, wearing a happy, shy smile at the fact that he was in.

Josh Santiago

"YES!" Josh yelled loudly, the new six members of New Directions eyeing him as if he had some sort of weird disease. "What, a guy can't celebrate on his own?"

Josh and the six juniors then shared a laugh after the fact, already bonding before their first rehearsal.

"We're rehearsing in the auditorium today during homeroom!" Lyssa announced, reading the final note at the bottom, the others nodding understandingly.

"Probably to go over my next solo." Josh bragged.

"You mean, my next solo?" Lyssa corrected.

"See you on the ice, then, Dorothy."

"Likewise." Lyssa agreed to, shaking hands with her first friendly rival, the others laughing yet again at the situation at hand.

They could really get use to this...

* * *

"Alright, boys and girls, let's take this from the top!" Holly yelled from the table she sat yesterday to watch the guys audition.

The seven guys got out of center stage and went backstage, stage left while the five girls stood across from them, getting ready for their first group number that Holly had picked out.

"I'm picking the next song, okay?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she casually stated teasingly with a smirk.

"Ms. Holliday and Sr. Martinez!" Violet yelled from the front entrance doors, running to meet them at the table, barely falling flat on her face to do so.

"Sí, Violet?"

"For my senior class project, I was hoping if I could do a video documentary on the New Directions, stopping in on a bi-weekly basis just to see how things are going but I'm going to need permission from the both of-"

"Sure!" both Holly and David agreed.

"Thank you!" Violet thanked, before running to hug both of the teachers, then taking a seat in between them as she took out her red I-Phone to start her next video.

"Action!" the three yelled simultaneously, Holly furrowing a brow at the senior who only shrugged in response.

The spotlights fell as the band started, Marley being the first one to walk on the stage with the light to hit her.

**Marley:**  
_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

Jake was next, arriving beside her as he wrapped his arm around her, to which she didn't mind but felt a bit weird about, especially with what solo Jake had.

**Jake:**  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

Then Kitty ran out on the stage to hug Marley on her right.

**Kitty:**  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

Ryder, in his typical goofy manner, ran out there like a kid and high fived the three seniors at their success.

**Ryder:**  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

Sandra being the first to sing out of the newbies arrived on stage with the veteran Glee Clubbers, and seemed to be having fun as the spotlight fell on her, singing her part.

**Sandra:**_  
__Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

Skylar from the other side then started singing, who looked like he was having the time of his life as he ran to high-five the seniors and then Sandra, placing his arm around her. Their voices in unison were like gold too as Skylar sang in his lower register.

**Skylar:  
**_For no damn reason_

**Skylar and Sandra:**_  
I don't think we'll ever change_

Then each guy and each girl, Skylar with Sandra, Jake with Marley, and Ryder with Kitty were paired off, doing a few dance moves in the back as Savannah and T.K arrived on the stage, smiling at each other as they each sung their part. They weren't close, sure, but they were still having loads of fun with this number.

**Savannah:**_  
Meet you at the spot_

**T.K:**_  
__Half past ten o'clock_

The two finally approached each other center stage, their arms wrapped around each other as they sung in harmony, Savannah even giving T.K a noogie, which definitely wasn't scripted but, hey, it made Violet, Holly, and David laugh so why not? They were bonding, right? They sounded pretty good together for two people who barely knew each other thanks to a mutual friend.

**T.K and Savannah:**_  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

Jackson with Josh were the next to last guys to run out on the stage, meeting up with Lyssa who was singing the echo until the three met up in the middle, Jackson and Josh singing in unison while Lyssa took the higher part harmony. Josh and Lyssa even poked their tongue out at each other while Jackson took his hands and gave them bunny ears, the two pushing Jackson back playfully after realizing the fact once the group of three seated at the table began laughing.

"Looks like New Directions are better than ever this year!" Violet commented on in her video.

"You bet!" David added, getting into her shot before she playfully pushed him away.

**Jackson (Lyssa):**_  
__Say (say), won't you stay forever, stay_

**Josh (Lyssa):**_  
__(Stay) If you stay forever, hey (hey)_

**Jackson, Josh, and Lyssa:**  
_We can stay forever young_

Corey was the last guy to run center stage, pumping his fist in the air before the other eleven members joined him, all free-styling side by side as they all sung in harmony, no one leading through the chorus.

**Corey:**_  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

**New Directions:**  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

Violet and the directors couldn't help but to laugh as the new Glee Club got closer and directed their words in the camera. Sandra, Kitty, and Josh were even brave enough to flip the birds, all innocent in the eyes of the directors.

"You guys must be stoked!"

"No kidding." Holly replied to the senior.

_**New Directions: **  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my-"_

**New Directions' Boys:**  
_"Hey!"_

**New Directions:**  
_We're like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

The three ran around circles on stage happily and even jumped, while Corey and Lyssa stood in the middle to sing a bit more since they had so little to work with before. It was only fair. Josh even cartwheeled for a bit, a few tricks he learned from being a Cheerio. Not a single soul seemed out of place, it all really seemed to fit almost perfectly.

**Corey:**_  
Oh whoa, oh whoa_

**New Directions:**_  
Here's to never growing up_

**Lyssa:**  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa_

**New Directions:**_  
Here's to never growing up_

As Marley took center stage to sing her part yet again, the others looked down, some with their eyes close as she sung softly with a wide, optimistic smile and a "I-don't-care" happy shrug.

**Marley:**_  
__Say, won't you stay forever, stay  
__If you stay forever, hey  
__We can stay forever young_

The group of mainly juniors continued to rock out on stage, giving it their all and being extremely pumped once the music went back to it's original pace in a higher key, almost reminding Holly of the old days when the originals would break out into song every now and then. Violet couldn't help but to wave her hands back and forth in the air like she just didn't care.

**New Directions:**  
_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my-"_

**New Directions' Boys:**  
_"Hey!"_

**New Directions:**  
_We're like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, _(**Kitty:**_ yeah raise your glass and say_)_ here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, _(**Lyssa:** _da de da de da_)_ here's to never growing up _(**Ryder:**_ No we're never growing up_)  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

The number finished with everyone's fist in the air like how Corey had his, before they all broke out in cheers and applause with how well they did. Of course, Violet, Holly, and David gave their applause where applause was obviously do.

"Welcome to the New New Directions!" Holly yelled, before the students starting cheering again. "From what I've just saw, I think we've got Nationals in the bag!"

"Well first, you need to have the right number of members, Blondie!" Principal Sylvester stated, arriving with a typical evil smirk and a piece of paper in her right hand as if she owned the place. Well actually...

"We do! Twelve members! Just like it says in the Show Choir Rule Book!" David explained with a wide smile, gesturing to kids on stage.

"Then read this!" Sylvester suggested, handing the paper to David as he was the first to read it.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't tell me you're dyslexic too. Or are you not fully fluent in the English language?" Kitty asked, placing her hands on her hips as he showed Holly. Violet was busying recording every aspect of it, filming the students slightly worried facial expressions as they were calmly panting.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, I'm not Regina Phalange but, hey, what are you gonna do?"

"Isn't she from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_?" Ryder asked Jake, who had no idea what reference that came from,

"So you mean to tell me that Regina Phalange called the Show Choir Board-"

"And demanded they change the member recruitment to twenty members to stress intricate harmonies and team work? You betcha, and they did!"

"What?! It was always twelve members!" Marley yelled.

"Not anymore, Snow White." Sylvester reassured. "Which means, you'll need at least eight more mentally challenged students to join your ranks to even be considered a decent show choir."

"Which also means the competition will be recruiting more voices as well." Sandra noted out loud.

"Precisely, Uma Thurman!" Sylvester agreed, Sandra rolling her eyes at yet another nickname. "I'd wish you guys good luck, but I'm a big supporter of the golden rule."

"Being honest?" Violet asked.

"Not giving a crap!" Sylvester answered, to which her deranged mind thought was correct. "Oh, and by the way, the pep assembly's been moved from two weeks from now, and you're going on right after the Cheerios!"

"You didn't say anything about a pep assembly!" Holly yelled.

"Until now! Better late then never is what I always say after experiencing yet another late period before having one of my infamous one night stands with a A-list celebrity every other week." Sylvester explained, literally everyone's face cringing at disgust. Violet even stopped the recording to save the lives of the future viewers that may want to watch this video.

"Have fun!" Sylvester wished for in a very obvious fake charade, waving to the kids on stage before walking out dramatically.

"Now what?" David asked Holly, who shrugged in response.

"Well this is awkward..." Lyssa stated loudly.

* * *

**Songs Featured:  
-Good Time** - _Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen _performed by Ryder, Jake, Marley and Kitty with Crowd  
-**Maybe This Time** - _Liza Minnelli_ performed by Savannah  
-**I Don't Want To Be** - _Gavin DeGraw_ performed by Jackson  
**-Feeling Good** - _Nina Simone (Michael __Bublé'_s cover) performed by T.K  
-**Emotions** - _Mariah Carey (Ariana Grande's cover)_ performed by Lyssa  
-**Radioactive** - _Marina and The Diamonds_ performed by Sandra  
-**What Now** - _Rihanna_ performed by Skylar  
**-1+1** - _Beyoncé_ performed by Josh  
-**Here's To Never Growing Up** - _Avril Lavigne _performed by New Directions

**Sorry for it being a few days late, but oh well, right? Better late than never? ;) XD**

**So what'dya think? Did I do your character justice? What about the canon characters or the auditions and what not? Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews, please, that'll be greatly appreciated! Sorry if the auditions were a bit boring and again, I swear for the characters that have yet to be introduced or weren't showcased as much, just wait until the next chapter! ;D**

**There will be around three waves of auditions between the ND Characters. This was the first wave. The second wave will take place during the next chapter and the final wave should take place sometime after the pep assembly, mainly for the possible musical at hand and what not. And there might be a few more in between or after the wave. ;)**

**AND TELL YOUR MOTHERS THAT I WISH THEM A HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY! :D**

**ALSO! **

**Please try to hold for a while before trying to blow up my Tumblr because I currently have 21 messages they I have yet to answer in 20 odd different ways and it's a bit overwhelming, it's all I ask!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review! :D**


End file.
